


Harry Potter and the Boy with Wings

by YourAverageRomanticSidekick



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mate!Harry, Veela!Draco
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-12 20:17:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1198215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAverageRomanticSidekick/pseuds/YourAverageRomanticSidekick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is entering his third year at Hogwarts with a serial killer on his trail. As if that wasn't enough to start his year off, it seems that a certain blond-haired idiot has come into his Veela inheritance early and has his eyes set on the Boy Who Lived.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat in their compartment on the train on their way to Hogwarts like they did every year. Only this time, they had another guest with them. Next to Harry sat a raggedy young man wrapped up in a dirty black trench coat. Harry didn't mind him, since the man was sleeping any way. He wasn't any bother to them.

"I can't believe you blew up your aunt!" Ron exclaimed, slouching into the seat. Hermione rolled her eyes and pet her cat gently.

"Ronald, honestly. That's a bit of old news, isn't? I'm sure Harry's tired of it, too."

"It's fine, 'Mione. And I didn't do it on purpose, Ron." Harry looked over at the man again before leaning on the palms of his hands. Suddenly, the train lurched forward and stopped, the brakes squeaking loudly. Harry got up and opening the door of the compartment, looking out and shrugging at other students. His eyes caught the sight of white blonde hair. Malfoy? He was usually in another section of the train, but he was only a few compartments down from him. Harry sighed and closed the door, sitting back down. Ron leaned against the window, looking out nervously.

"Ron? What is it?" Harry asked, looking at his friend. Ron backed away from the window toward Hermione. Crookshanks hissed loudly at the door.

"I don't know, but something's out there, mate." Ice started to spread on the window, freezing over the bottle of water on the window sill. Harry shuddered. His breath made wisps of clouds in the air. It can't be that cold. The door next to him slowly opened, and a dark hooded figure swiftly slid in. It looked over at Hermione and Ron, who cowered in the corner. Crookskanks hissed again, more quietly. The figure then turned to Harry, and he felt a chill go down his spine. He felt terrified beyond compare. Both of this friends looked over at him with worry. The figure took a deep breath, sucking bits of Harry's soul into itself. Harry's body went cold and limp.

A bright light came from behind him, casting the figure away, and before Harry passed out, he heard a familiar voice calling his name. A blond haired man appeared before him, shrouded in bright light. Draco? Harry thought before he fell into darkness.

~*~*~

"Harry? Harry, answer me, please." Hermione's voice called out. Harry blinked himself awake. He saw Hermione's figure in front of him. As he sat up, she handed him his glasses.

"Thank you."

"Harry, here. You should eat this." The raggedy man from earlier handed him a piece of chocolate. "Chocolate helps," the man reassured him. Harry nodded and took a bite of it. He glanced over at the door.

"What was that?" Harry whispered.

"A dementor, a guard of Azkaban, looking for Sirius Black. Though, it didn't have any right to harm you." The man got up, leaving the chocolate bar next to Harry. "If you would all excuse me, I need to have a word with the driver. And eat, Harry. Trust me, you'll feel better." And with that, the man left, leaving the trio still a little shaken. Harry finished off his piece of chocolate and broke off another piece. All the while, he still stared at the door.

"Harry?" Hermione looked over at him. He nodded and glanced at Hermione.

"Sorry, Hermione. Just a little shaken. Did either of you see-"

"Malfoy? Yeah, we did!" Ron shouted, leaning back in his seat and huffing. "He stayed here for a few minutes, just staring at you with the stupidest expression I've ever seen on the bloke."

"Ron! He was concerned about Harry. If you ever paid attention in class, you'd know why, too." Hermione huffed at Ron, and she started to pet Crookskanks more intensely.

"He was covered in white light, 'Mione." Harry gazed at the door again, sighing. He had never seen something more beautiful.

"Hermione, even if he was concerned, that doesn't excuse what he's done the past two years," Ron said, his temper calming down.

"Those were childish games, Ronald. We were eleven and twelve. And none of them were extreme, anyway." Hermione looked over at Harry, who looked lost in thought. "I think it's time we stop this children's feud."

As the trio got off the train, they were bombarded by none other than Draco Malfoy, who came not to taunt them but to look at Harry once again. Hermione let him pass, but Ron wasn't so sure about him still. Who could blame him, seeing as the brat had called his friend a mudblood last year.

"Malfoy, what do you want?" Ron asked, but was only ignored. Draco maneuvered around him and looked Harry over once. He could feel his heart race a bit looking at the green eyed boy. Harry looked at him with surprise. Malfoy was starring at him intensely, looking him over like a worried mother. It reminded Harry of Ron's mother.

"Harry, are you alright?" Draco asked, not daring to touch Harry. Harry nodded and looked down at the ground. He hoped his hair hid the blush that was growing on his cheeks. He couldn't believe himself, getting flustered over Draco Malfoy. He hadn't liked him the past two years, but now his mind betrayed him and all Harry could think about was how beautiful Draco had looked earlier. Stop it, Harry. Don't space out, he thought.

"I'm glad you're alright. I was worried."

"Draco! Are you done fussing?" Pansy called. She gave a quick smile toward Draco and Harry, as well as Hermione and Ron before leaving with Blaise and Millicent, Crabbe and Goyle not far behind. Draco waved goodbye the the trio before running to catch up with Pansy and the others. Harry was still starring at the ground like an idiot.

"Did he just check up on Harry?" Ron asked, looking bewildered. Hermione stood there looking like she couldn't believe that Pansy Parkinson had actually smiled at them.

It seemed like the beginning of a long year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter? Heck yeah, man. I hope it's good, so enjoy!

Chapter Two

Harry sat at the Gryffindor table next to Ron and Hermione. Behind them were the Slytherins, but unlike usual, there was no snickering or jokes going on between them about the Gryffindors, and not even about Harry Potter. It was something the Golden Trio wasn't used to.

"Welcome, one and all, again to Hogwarts. And a warm welcome to out new students as well. Now, before we get to introductions, I would like to give an important announcement. As some of you might know, a man has escaped from Azkaban and guards are out looking for him as we speak. I would like to say Dementors are not out there to harm you. But happiness can be found in the darkest of times, if one remembers to turn on the light." There was a long silence before Dumbledore continued. "Now, then. Let me introduce our new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Remus Lupin. And also joining out staff this year is Rubeus Hagrid as the teacher of Magical Creatures. Let's give them a warm welcome, everyone." A loud roar of claps arouse from the Gryffindor table, from Harry, Ron, and Hermione especially. A large smile was on Harry's face and Draco couldn't help but smile as well. Quickly glancing over at Draco, Harry was surprised that Draco was smiling almost as big as he was. 

"Alright, everyone Setlle down. I still have one more announcement." Dumbledore looked over at Draco, who nodded and stood up. Everyone's head turned to Malfoy. 

"Now, then. My final accouncement is that third year Draco Malfoy has come into his Veela inheritance rather early in life." A few students gasped and started whispering about who his mate could be. Hermione looked over at Harry, who had his eyes fixed on the blond-haired boy. "That means he will be on the search for his mate"

"Excuse me, Headmaster," Draco interuppted. Dumbledore looked over at him. 

"Draco?"

"I have found my mate, so my allure shouldn'd bother anyone." There was a quick silence before a small smile appeared on Dumbledore's face.

"Well, that's wonderful news, Draco! Who is it, might I ask?" Every ear leaned toward Draco. Whispers went around the great hall.

_"Who do you think it is?"_

_"I wonder if it's me!"_

_"A mate of a veela?"_

Draco cleared his throat before speaking, "Harry Potter, sir." He turned toward Harry, beaming with pride. Harry looked over at the veela with awe. He still wasn't over how Draco had acted on the train and outside the train. He wasn't sure how to handle the news of being a veela's mate. His mouth hung open as he continued to gawk at the veela. Draco sat back down and started talking with his friends. Harry turned back to the to the table and looked down at his food. his could feel his heart beating out of his chest. Was he really getting excited that he was Malfoy's mate? No, he was terrified. . .and intrigued. 

* * *

Harry was bombared with questions as they entered the Gryffindor common room.

_"Harry, did you know that Draco was your mate?"_

_"You're gay?!"_

_"How can you date that Slytherin?"_

_"Are you even going to date Malfoy?"_

Hermione rolled her eyes and pushed past everyone. "Oh, honestly! Give him some space. Harry's just as surprised as you are!" Hermione stood beside Harry with her hands on her hips. Her hair became frizzy the angrier she got. Ron got through the crowd and went and stood next to Harry.

"I was surprised, too, you guys. And in all honesty, I don't like the git." Ron sighed. "But it's not our problem and it's beyond our control anyway." Despite looking annoyed with the situation, Ron wrapped an arm around his best mate. Harry smiled at the gesture. Just then, Professor McGonagall came into the common room. She looked around before setting her sights on Harry.

"Oh, there you are, Harry. Dumbledore wanted to see you immediately," she said, gesturing for Harry to come with her. He slowly followed her out of the room and headed toward the Headmaster's office. The walk there was a quiet one. When they reached the office, McGonagal left.

Before Harry had reached the office, he heard the shouting voice of Lucius Malfoy, yelling at Draco. Harry slowly opened the door and fell to the ground just in time to miss a Stupefy. 

"Lucius Malfoy!" Dumbledore shouted, rising to his feet. Harry lifted his head up, looking over at the back of Draco. Malfoy turned to him and rushed to his mate, cupping Harry's face in his hands. 

"Harry. Harry, are you hurt?" he asked, looking over Harry frantically. He then turned his attention to his father. "You dare harm him?" Draco stood up, glaring furiously at his father. Before he could even charge at him, Harry had grabbed Draco's leg instinctively. 

"I'm fine!" Harry shouted, getting up quickly and placing a hand on Malfoy's shoulder. Tearing his eyes away from his father, Draco looked at Harry, all anger gone. 

"It's fine, Malfoy. I'm sure you're father didn't mean it," Harry said, looking over at Mr. Malfoy. Lucius pocketed his wand and sighed heavily.

"It wasn't aimed at  _Potter_ ," he said, spitting out Harry's name. Draco flared up slightly again, causing Harry to squeeze his shoulder. He had never seen Malfoy so angry. Sure, he'd seen him annoyed, but never angry. It scared him a bit that Draco was capable of such fury. Draco took a deep breath before crossing his arms and looking over at Dumbledore. The fireplace lit up as Narcissa made her way into the room. She looked over at Lucius, then at Draco, and finally Harry. She quickly crossed the room to look over Harry before smiling and taking Harry up into her arms.

"Oh, Draco. He's beautiful. Your mate could not have been more beautiful and he must be wonderful." Narcissa paused, staring into Harry's green eyes and running a hand through his unkempt hair. Harry flinched slightly, not used to the affection. Even Mrs. Weasley wasn't so touchy whenever he came over. Draco stepped forward at the gesture, but he knew better than to get angry at his mother, a full blooded Veela. Narcissa smiled sweetly at Harry before turning to her husband.

"Lucius Malfoy, you tell me one good reason that I shouldn't kick you out of the house!" Narcissa yelled stalking over to her husband, who started to look distraught. 

"Well, honey, I"

"No, no! There is  _no_ good reason you should be yelling at Draco because of his mate! None!" She seemed to tower over him, despite being a few inches shorter. Harry stepped a little closer to Draco instinctively.

"Narcissa"

"It's a natural thing and Draco has no choice whatsoever on who his mate is! It's a matter of nature. I thought you knew, Lucius. It's the same thing that happened to me and it's the same thing that happened to Draco. You and I are soulmates, as are they. Now, then." Narcissa paused to straighten herself. "Before we head home, please go apologize to them both. I want this feud ended here and now." Lucius composed himself and walked over to the two boys. Harry took another step toward Draco, practically hiding behind Draco, who stood stiff. 

"Draco, I apologize for my behavior. It was wrong of me." He turned his gaze to Harry. "And I apologize for almost hitting you with a spell, Potter ~~\----~~ "

"Lucius," Narcissa growled.

"Harry. I apologize. My behavior was uncalled for." He sighed. "And for last year, too. I apologize." Narcissa looked at her husband, wondering what had happened last year. Draco took a step toward his father.

"What did you do last year?" he demanded. Narcissa came over quickly, pulling Lucius away.

"Draco Malfoy, calm yourself. We have more important matters than fighting." Draco growled in the back of his throat. Narcissa took a deep breath before flaring her allure slightly, causing her to be more demeaning and commanding. "Draco Lucius Malfoy. Don't you dare act up right now. Harry is fine and right here." Draco turned around to look at Harry and his anger vanished. Harry was right there with him, alive and, well, looking rather surprised and out of it.

"Now, then. Albus, shall we begin?" Narcissa beamed at the old man. Dumbledore nodded and motioned for everyone to sit down. Harry sat down on a couch, Draco quickly right back his side. Harry could feel a warm feeling coming off of Draco and almost encircling him. It wasn't suffocating, only comforting. 

"Well, now that that is behind us. Harry, as you know, Draco is a Veela, though, not full-blooded, like his mother. But still capable of many of the things his mother is, except transforming. He cannot become the creature you most likely have seen." Dumbledore paused before getting a nod of confirmation from Harry. "He can, though, sprout wings as a form of protection." Before Dumbledore could continue, Harry looked over at Draco.

"Was that why you were glowing?" he asked gingerly.

"It was just an aura. I didn't sprout wings on the train." Harry gave a quick nod and turned back to Dumbledore.

"Ah, so I see you two are bonded by soul already, then. I'm surprised I didn't see it myself," Narcissa said, leaning back in her chair. 

"Souls?" Harry inquired.

"Yes, Harry. There are four steps to bond with your Veela: bonding through the soul, emotionally, mentally, and physically. For the souls to bond, a large amount of power is usually released from the Veela and pieces of that power bond the two souls together, making them one essentially." Narcissa put her hands together and sat them in her lap. Harry glanced at Draco curiously.

"Is that why I don't mind. . .being around you?" Harry asked. Draco thought for a moment, and then nodded.

"Our souls are compatible and if they bond, it makes it easier for us to understand each other." He glanced over at his mother. "Right?"

"Basically," she said. 

"So, now that we have that established, we need to get onto the topic of private rooms," Dumbledore said. 

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Private rooms? I think I'm perfectly fine staying up in the Gryffindor rooms, Professor," Harry interjected, standing up. A wave of sadness passed through him, but he didn't look at Draco. Just because he understood the guy more didn't mean he wanted to share a room with him.

"Harry, it's necessary. Draco needs to be in close proximity to you for a while," Narcissa said gently, trying to calm him.

"How long is 'a while'?" 

Narcissa bit her bottom lip before muttering, "Two months, at minimum."

"Two months? You've got to be kidding. I can't"

"Do you want him do die!" Narcissa shouted, tears welling up in her eyes. Harry felt another wave of sadness go through him and he turned to see Draco with the same expression as his mother. Quickly sitting down, he looked down at the ground. He need to think through all this imformation quickly. They were already bonded through their souls, and there was no reversing that. And of course he didn't want Draco to die, but to spend every waking, breathing moment with the git? How would he manage? But if they were already bonded through their souls, he couldn't just reject the guy. He didn't want anyone to die. As much as he wanted to spend his year up in the Gryffindor common room, if this was a necessity for Draco's survival, he supposed he could put up with it.

Harry glanced up at Draco and cautiously placed a hand on Draco's. The Veela's eyes were welled up with unshed tears. Harry watched as they searched him for an answer.

"It can't be helped. Besides, we're already bonded. No going back on that," Harry said, smiling at the last bit. "And I suppose you're not that much a git." His smile turned into a smirk. Draco returned it, blinking away the tears.

"Of course, I'm not. I'm a Malfoy, afterall," he said with pride. Narcissa sniffed and turned to Lucius, holding onto his hand tightly. 

"Well, why don't we go get settled in. It's been a long evening and I'm sure we all need the rest," Dumbledore said, leading them all out of the room toward Harry and Draco's new rooms. As they walked down the hall, Draco kept his hand curled around Harry's. 

Harry didn't complain one bit.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Finally settled in their new rooms, Harry and Draco sat silently on the couch. Harry had no idea what to say. He'd never been so calm and peaceful with Draco. What was he supposed to ask about, the weather?

"I'm going to quit the team," Draco finally said. Harry glanced at him, an eyebrow raised.

"If I played Quidditch against you, I'd only let you win." Draco didn't look over at Harry, but instead out the window. The moon shown bright through the dark curtains. Harry sat back, watching him. Draco was going to quit Quidditch? He'd only been on the team for a year, and now because of him, he was calling it quits?

"But, won't your father be mad?" Harry asked. 

"Nah, Mother will explain. He'll get over it. And besides," He turned to look at Harry, "I'd rather watch you." Harry felt his cheeks redden at the remark. Biting his lip, he looked down at the floor. 

"Thanks, Malfoy," he murmured, then he looked up. "Draco, I mean. If we're going to be together, I should at least call you by your first name." Draco smiled sweetly at him, then moved a little closer. There was still a comfortable space between them.

"But if I'm going to watch you play Quidditch, you'd better be good. I expect no losses for the Gryffindor team. I can't be dating the seeker of a losing team. What would that say about my status as a Malfoy?" Draco said sarcastically. They both burst out laughing, leaning on each other a bit. 

"You're an idiot, you know that," Harry said, continuing to laugh. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry, pulling him a little closer. Harry laughed even louder, trying to push him away. With Draco's fingers around his waist, he couldn't stop laughing; he was ticklish there. Draco paused for a minute before catching on. A devilish smirk appeared on his face.

"Oi, Harry. Don't tell me you're ticklish," he paused, starting to tickle Harry's stomach, "here." Harry continued to laugh, tears welling up in his eyes from the excitement. Though he tried to push Draco, his efforts were useless; the Veela had him in a death grip. 

"N-no, s-stop. Merlin!" Harry shouted, smiling up at the blond-haired boy. Draco chuckled. He had never been so happy, especially with a guy like Harry. They'd only ever argued the past two years and now here he was, having a tickle fight with the guy. Finally, after a few minutes, the Harry found himself laying beside Draco, settling down. It was already a few minutes past midnight, and Harry was feeling a bit tired. But he was too comfortable were he was. 

"Harry, are you asleep?" Draco whispered. Harry groaned; he hoped Draco wasn't suggesting they move. To his disappointment, Draco sat up, pushing him up as well. "Come on, Harry. Don't be lazy." Slowly, Harry got up and stretched. They both moved to go to their separate rooms. Before Draco entered his, he gave Harry a quick hug and ran to his room. Stunned and heart beating fast, Harry entered his room and collapsed on his bed, falling asleep instantly. 

* * *

The next morning, when Harry and Draco entered the Great Hall for breakfast, they were pulled away from each other instantly. Ron, Fred, and George had attacked Harry, bringing him to the Gryffindor table for question, while Draco had been snatched up by Blaise and Pansy. 

"Alright, Harry. What happened last night? McGonagall said you have private rooms with Malfoy?" Ron asked, raising an eyebrow. "He didn't do anything weird did he, mate?" Harry blinked at his friend before shaking his head quickly.

"Ronald, Veelas can't do anything against their mates will. Didn't you pay attention in class last year? Honestly." Hermione sighed and smiled at Harry. "But did everything go alright, Harry?"

"He was. . .great." Harry smiled absently. "I've never seen Draco be so nice." Hermione beamed at the comment. From what she remembers, Veelas were some of the most loving creatures in the Wizarding World. She couldn't be more happy for Harry to have someone like that.

"Did you just call him Draco? I know you're soulmates or whatever, but I don't think I can get used to that, mate," Ron said, making a face at Harry, who only shrugged. 

Over at the Slytherin table, Draco was being questioned by Pansy.

"So, did you behave? Were you nice? Does he like you?" The questioned kept coming and Draco could only stare at his friend before Blaise put a hand over her mouth.

"Pans, chill," Blaise said. Pansy only rolled her eyes at him.

"Of course I behave, Pansy. Malfoys are"

"Yeah, yeah. Malfoys always behave, what kind of a Malfoy would you be, blah blah blah. Save me from one of your speeches." Pansy turned her attention away from Draco to put food on her plate. Draco blinked at her and did the same. He cast a quick glance at Harry, and smiled when the boy looked at him. Harry quickly waved before putting food on his plate and shoveling it into his mouth. Draco scoffed and went back to talking with his friends.

* * *

"Broaden your minds!" Professor Trelawney said, moving around classroom. Harry and Ron sat at one of the tables in the room, exchanging bewildered looks with each other. Draco sat at the table next to Harry's. No one in the room had any idea what she was talking about.

"Together, we shall cast ourselves into the future!" She threw her hands up into the air. Harry poked Draco in the shoulder.

"Do you know what she's talking about?" he whispered. 

"Harry, I may be a Malfoy, but that doesn't mean I"

"Boys! I see you are ready to broaden your minds. Alright, everyone, look into the cups. Take your the cup of the person sitting opposite you. What do you see?" The boys shrugged and went back to their own tables. Ron took Harry's cup, and Harry did the same. Opening his book, Ron flipped through the pages, trying to find what images matched the ones in the cup. His features scrunched up as he read. Professor Trelawney walked over.

"Your aura is pulsing, boy. Are you in the beyond?" She looked hopefully at Ron.

"Well, I think so?" 

"What do you see?"

Ron cleared his throat. "Well, Harry's got a wonky sort of cross, which is trials and suffering. But then there's this bit here that could be a sun." Ron paused and looked up at Harry. "So, you're gonna suffer. . .but you're going to be. . .happy about it." Ron shrugged. Draco glanced over at Harry with concern. Professor Trelawney motioned for Ron to give her the cup, which he did so quickly. With a quick glance, she gasped and set down the cup. Harry's eyes widened .

"My boy, I am deeply sorry. But you have," she gulped, "The Grim." Harry raised an eyebrow and sighed heavily. This couldn't be good. He felt a familiar hand on his and a wave of comfort rushed through him. Draco, he thought. Several students commented on Harry's tea leaves.

"The Grim?"

"What's The Grim?"

"Professor?"

"It's a dark omen," one student said. "They say it's a large black dog. It's an omen. . .of death." Draco's fingers tightened around Harry's and he nearly pulled Harry off the stool. 

"No, you won't die, Harry. You won't," Draco whispered. Ron looked over at his best friend with worry. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus concludes chapter three.  
> Next chapter? BUCKBEAK BUCKBEAK BUCKBEAK


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

As Ron, Harry, Draco, and somehow Hermione, who had "appeared suddenly" to the class, according to Ron, went down to Hagrid's Hut for the Magical Creatures class, Harry kept his fingers tightly woven between Draco's. Despite having them clenched tightly, Harry's hands still shook. 

"You don't think The Grim has anything to do with Sirius Black, do you?" Ron asked.

"No, Ronald. It's a bunch of nonsense! That professor is a lunatic." Hermione shook her head. She couldn't believe Divination was a required class. Draco would've made a snide remark about Hermione's outburst about a teacher, but Harry was the only thing on his mind. 

"Now, let me tell you, Ancient Runes! That's a class worth taking!" A large smile appeared on her face.

"Ancient Runes? But that's the same time as Divination. You'd have to be in two places at once," Ron remarked. A groan escaped Hermione. 

"How can anyone be in two places at once? Honestly." Hermione sighed. "Broaden your minds! Yeah, right." They four reached the hut and Hagrid beamed at them. He was happy to see them together and not fighting. Harry smiled back and his mood brightened up a bit. 

"Alright, class! Now, I have a special treat for you all today. Come on, follow me." With that, Hagrid led them into the forest behind his home. Harry's hands had finally stopped shaking, though, he still held onto Draco's hand. It was a nice feeling to both of them. Within a few minutes, the group came across a clearing. 

"Here we are! Now, if you lot would form a group over there." Hagrid gestured to a spot a few feet away. "And open your books to page 49."

"Exactly how do we" Before Seamus could finish his sentence, the was a yelp from Neville as he fell to the ground, his book snarling and trying to bite him. Hagrid sighed.

"Can somebody help the poor lad? And please stroke the spine." Seamus went over to help Neville while the rest of the class ran their fingers down the spine. Harry had already had his experience with the book, and he was thankful that he didn't have to go through it again. The students continued to chat with each other until there was a loud squawk that echoed through the woods. All eyes went over to Hagrid, who had a large bird-like creature next to him. Ron looked over at Hagrid, his face full of confusion.

"Hagrid, what is that?"

"That, Ron, is a Hippogriff." Hagrid beamed at the creature. "First thing you need to know is that Hippogriffs are very proud creautes. They're very easily offended; you do  _not_ want to insult one. It may just be the last thing you ever do." There was an audible gulp from Ron and the rest of the class. 

"Sounds like you," Harry murmured to Draco, who turned his nose up at the comment, though, there was a hint of a smile on his face. Hermione chuckled, then quickly backed away. Draco glared at her and moved over to her. Hagrid, with his back turned, asked a question, though, Draco and Hermione were too preoccupied to here it. Hermione had backed away into the crowd with Draco still glaring and stalking toward her with mock aggression.

"Well, then, Harry! Wonderful." Harry blinked and turned around. The rest of the students had backed away, including Draco and Hermione. Draco ignored her and looked up at Harry. Hagrid motioned for him to move forward, and as he started to, a hand fell on his robes.

Hagrid walked over. "It's alright, Draco. I'll make sure he's safe. The last thing I need is an angry Veela." Draco reluctantly let go of Harry and watched with concern as Hagrid led him up to the creature.

"Now, Harry. You need to let Buckbeak make the first move. Just step up and bow, and wait for him to bow back. If he doesn't. . ." Hagrid trailed off. Harry cast a worried look at the half-giant before bowing quite low. Buckbeak moved forward slowly, and his wings flared. He made several loud angry squawks. 

"Harry, back off!" Hagrid whispered loudly. The was a loud gasp and Harry hear another pair of wings sprout, but he didn't dare look back. Hagrid looked between Buckbeak, Harry, and the angry Veela. "Draco, stay there. Harry, stay still." Harry sent a wave of calm hopefully to Draco, who returned it gratefully. In front of him, Buckbeak shook his head and bowed slowly. The students started to clap, as well as Hagrid.

"Well done, Harry! Well done." Harry turned to Draco and smiled. Draco clapped and smiled back, though, he was still a little worried; his wings were still out. 

"He can pet him if you like," Hagrid sais, though, it wasn't much a choice; he pushed Harry forward. Reluctantly, Harry put his hand out and waited for Buckbeak to come to him. Slowly but surely, the hippogriff walked closer to Harry and put his head under Harry's outstretched hand. Another round of applause came from the students. Hagrid smiled and walked over to Harry. He tossed a large weasel to the hippogriff. 

"You can ride him now," Hagrid exclaimed, picking Harry up and placing him on the creature. Harry loudly protested and Draco took a few steps forward before stopping. Buckbeak's wings flared open and a loud squawk came from him. Harry gripped the creatures neck, not sure what to do. Before Draco could even get to Harry, Buckbeak pushed himself off the ground and into the sky. Harry looked down at an angry Veela and a very concerned Hagrid. He gulped and held on tightly to Buckbeak, hoping not to fall off. He also hoped Draco wasn't going to hurt Hagrid; he knew he meant no harm. Once again, Harry sent a feeling of calm over to Draco. A few moments later, the same feeling returned. Buckbeak soared into the air, flying over the castle and over to the Black Lake. Lowering itself down, the hippogriff extented one of its limbs, just barely touching the surface of the water. Harry saw his reflection in the dark water and smiled. The creature gave a heavy beat of his wings as Harry let go of its neck and extended his arms out to his sides. He let out a yell as the wind whipped through his hair. Buckbeak squawked and went higher, causing Harry to quickly put his arms back around its neck. They flew over the castle once more and then back to the clearing, where Draco stood fuming next to Hermione and Ron.

As Buckbeak landed, it was a bit rough and Harry fell off the side with a loud thud. Buckbeak turned around and trotted over to Hagrid, waiting for his weasel. Draco stalked over to the creature, the Veela in him flaring up. He knew he was overreacting about the situation, but he couldn't calm himself. Buckbeak turn his attention from Hagrid and cried out at the Veela. Draco flared his wings open, trying to seem intimidating. But as Buckbeak stood on his hind legs, squawking loudly, Draco felt himself cower away from the creature. He hadn't expected it to get angry and he definitely didn't expect it to lash out and strike him in the arm. Hagrid ran over.

"Buckbeak! Stop!" He quickly grabbed a weasel and tossed it away from Draco, who lay on the ground with his wings sprawed out. Harry went over and touched Draco's head lightly. Draco stopped his whining about 'how the creature definitely killed him' and 'what kind of a Malfoy was he' and stared at Harry as if in a daze.

"Draco? It's alright. You're fine," Harry whispered as Hagrid picked him up. Hermione came over, as well as Ron to help carry the wings that Draco wouldn't pull back in. 

"Class dismissed!" Hagrid shouted as the four brought Draco to the infirmary. 

* * *

 Harry had been dismissed from his next class to stay by Draco in the hospital wing. Draco had finally pulled his wings in when they arrived in the hospital wing. Now he just lay in the bed sulking, muttering about how lame he was and how he should've acted stronger. Though Draco didn't need to stay in the infimary, Madam Pomfrey had wanted him to stay until next period to amke sure he was absolutely fine. Draco and Harry were mainly waiting for Narcissa to come and see him. Lucius had already gone to the headmaster to talk with him about how dangerous it was to have such a creature on school grounds.

Harry sighed as Draco continued to sulk and degrade himself. "Draco, stop that. You're fine." Harry felt like he was talking to a four year old. Narcissa finally came into the wing and walked over to the boys, sitting down on the bed. 

"How's Draco?" she asked, the question more directed at Harry. Harry sighed.

"He's fine, Mrs. Malfoy," he said, looking at Narcissa. He narrowed his eyes at Draco. "All he's been doing is complaining." Draco frowned at him. "Well, you have. 'What kind of Malfoy am I', that's all you've been saying."  Narcissa rolled her at her and lightly slapped her son on the leg.

"I thought you stopped that habit. Goodness. Harry, you have a lot to handle." Narcissa chuckled, as did Harry. 

"I do, don't I?" He glanced at Draco. The bell for next period rang. Draco pushed himself off the bed and stood next to Harry.

"Ready for our study period?" Draco asked, smiling. Harry nodded and took Draco's uninjured hand in his. Narcissa gave them both a hug before leaving. Madam Pomfrey gave Draco a nod and with that, the Veela and his mate headed to their next class. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heck yeah, bruh.   
> Chapter four if finished. On a roll.   
> Chapter five should be up soon. Hopefully.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I even looked it up but I don't even know about Quidditch, man. I tried to look up when the games were and *sigh*  
> Anyway, here you go. :)

CHAPTER FIVE

Draco and Harry went to go sit down next to Hermione and Ron in the Great Hall for their study period. As he sat down, Draco winced when his arm touched the table. Harry turned to him.

"You alright?" he asked. Draco smiled.

"Yeah, yeah. It's just a scratch, Harry." Harry nodded and pulled out a couple of textbooks and a roll of paper, ready to get to work. Seamus came running down the corridor.

"He's been sighted, he has! He's been sighted!" Seamus slammed the Daily Prophet on the table and several students gather around him.

"Who's been sighted?"

"Sirius Black, that's who!" Hermione pulled the paper toward her, and her features scrunched up.

"Dufftown?" She looked up at Seamus. "That's not far from here at all!" Harry leaned over Hermione. 

"Could Sirius Black come here?" Neville asked, voice shaking. Harry gulped at the thought. No, Sirius Black couldn't come to Hogwarts, there was no way he could.

Dean shook his head. "There are Dementors everywhere. He couldn't possibly"

"He's already slipped past 'em once!" Seamus interrupted. "Black could do it again, he could!" There were several murmurs around the room. The words shook Harry, and Draco grabbed his hands to keep them still. Harry's eyes stared at the deranged-looking man on the paper who screamed and yelled silently at him. Sirius Black could come to Hogwarts so easily and kill me, couldn't he? he thought. His hands shook slightly in Draco's. Why is it always me?

* * *

The next few weeks seemed to go by Harry in a blur. He and Draco spent most of their free time in their rooms or outside. With each passing day, Harry felt more and more comfortable with the Veela and at times couldn't even fathom why he would fight with him. Hermione often commented on how cute they were together whenever she saw them, earning a gag from Ron and a smile from Pansy, who Hermione found not as bad as she looked. The two girls would often gossip about the young gay couple over lunch. 

With Harry sometimes sitting with Draco at the Slytherin table, and Draco sometimes sitting with Harry at the Gryffindor table, other people from the other houses started to sit at other tables. Dumbledore absolutely loved the idea of the students doing this. Although some Slytherins found it outright horrid, they never spoke out about it. It already happened and they didn't see any point in complaining. 

There were only a few days until Halloween, which meant for Harry a match between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. During his first practice, Draco had sat in the bleachers watching him. Getting flustered every time he locked eyes with Draco, he would more often than not be almost hit by a Bludger. Draco would only roll his eyes and yell at him to watch it. During the next practice, Harry did a lot better. Then again, he tried not to look at Draco during that practice, either. But by the time they had been dating for two weeks, it felt natural to have Draco there watching and didn't even notice. 

Harry and Draco made their way their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Professor Lupin had told them last class that they would be having a special treat for the class today. They wondered what it was. When they entered the classroom, all the desks had been cleared. Draco and Harry dumped their bags on the side of the room and waited while everyone else filed into the classroom. A wardrobe stood at the front of the class shaking. Several students jumped whenever it shook. Professor Lupin made his way to the front of the classroom.

"Settle down, class. Now, can anyone tell me what they think is in this wardrobe?" He went and stood next to the shaking piece of furniture.

"A Boggart, sir?" Blaise said quietly. Lupin nodded. 

"5 points to Slytherin, Mr. Zabini. And can anyone tell me what a Boggart looks like?" He walked toward the students.

"They don't have any definite form, Professor. They take the form of whatever the person fears most," Hermione said. Ron looked at her with confusion and whispered to Harry, "When did she get here?" Harry only shrugged at his friend.

"Very good, Ms. Granger. 5 points to Gryffindor. Now, the only way to counter a Boggart is a spell. Let's all practice." Several students raised their wands. Lupin cleared his throat. "Without wands, please. Repeat after me: Riddikulus."

"Riddikulus," said several students. Lupin rolled his eyes.

" _All together_ : Riddikulus." 

"Riddikulus," the class said together, a little half-heartedly. Professor Lupin decided that that was as good as it was going to get. 

"Alright, then. Remember, the Boggarts takes the form of what  _you_ fear the most, but the spell turns it into something amusing." Lupin looked around. "Ah, Neville. Why don't you show us." Neville reluctantly moved toward the front of the classroom and stood before the professor.  

 "Now, what's something that frightens you, Mr. Longbottom?" Professor Lupin asked. Neville looked down at the floor and twiddled his thumbs, mumbling a bit. Lupin raised an eyebrow.

"Sorry?"

"P-Professor S-Snape, sir," Neville stuttered. Students giggled at the comment. Lupin smirked.

"Yes, he frightens us all," he joked. "Now, I understand you live with your grandmother?"

"Y-yes, but I d-don't want it t-to turn into her either!" Neville stammered. The class, again, laughed at Neville's answer, as well as Professor Lupin. 

"Neville, I want you to picture what your grandmother wears, but don't tell me. Just picture it, and when I open this door, say the spell." Lupin moved over toward the wardrobe. "Focus on her clothes, Neville, and speak clearly." Neville nodded, gulping audibly. Slowly, Professor Lupin opened the door and out came Professor Snape, looking sternly at Neville. As he stalked forward toward the student, Neville shut his eyes tightly.

"Riddikulus!" he shouted, aiming his wand at the boggart. Pieces of old woman's clothes appeared on the man, who looked nothing less than stunned. Professor Lupin grinned and applauded, as well as the rest of the class. 

"Wonderful! Wonderful!" Lupin walked over to Neville and gave him a congratulating pat on the back. "Okay, now, can everyone form a line and we can continue with the lesson." Everyone quickly formed a line; the Parvarti twins were toward the front, Ron behind them, then Harry, and Draco. Easily, each of the Parvarti twins mastered the spell. Ron's face visibly paled when he slowly walked to the front of the room and the Jack in the Box turned into a large black widow spider. A quiet whimper came from the Gryffindor. He shakily held up his wand and muttered the spell. Thankfully, the spell worked and the spider suddenly had roller skates on its legs. It wobbled around for a second before falling to the ground. Lupin clapped and ushered Harry forward. Harry was still laughing as he walked up to the spazzing spider. He grinned back at Draco, then turned his attention to the Boggart. He stared at it blankly before it shifted form. Though it took the face of Voldemort for a second, causing a audible gasp from the students, it changed to a dementor. Harry stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Warm arms wrapped around him, but Harry still focused on the dementor. The beginning of the spell kept trying to come from his mouth, but it couldn't seem to get the rest of it out. Hermione stepped forward, stopping Professor Lupin in his tracks, although, the dementor had already turned into a clouded full moon. It quickly changed to Professor McGonagall, telling her about how terrible she was doing in all her classes. Taking a deep breath, Hermione uttered the spell without a single flaw and the Boggart changed into a fat toad, which many of the students found funny, even Harry, who had finally risen to his feet. His hand was in Draco's like usual. 

"Well done, Ms. Granger. But I feel that that's enough for today. Grab your books, class dismissed." Everyone who hadn't done the spell groaned and grabbed their bags reluctantly. Hermione grabbed her bag and dashed over to Harry. 

"Harry? Are you alright?" asked the bushy haired girl. Harry smiled, a real smile that Hermione knew well. She patted him on the back before following Ron out of the classroom. Draco and Harry took their time getting to lunch. Harry had lost a bit of his appetite from the class. The whole walk there Harry seemed distracted, not really listening to whatever Draco was saying or where he was going.  _What if that had been a real dementor? What would I have done? What could I have done? Nothing! I could've been in real trouble! I could've_

Soft lips pressed against his cheek, but they quickly left. Harry stopped dead in his tracks and stared at Draco with surprise. There was a light blush on Draco, who looked over Harry's head. Harry's hand pressed against the spot Draco had kissed and found himself blushing as well.

"Did you just"

"Was I too early? Should I have waited? I'm sorry." Draco's blush deepened, as did Harry's. 

"N-no!" Harry shook his head intensely. A couple of pairs of hands grabbed them by the collars of their robes.

"Honestly, you two," Hermione sighed, dragging Harry toward the Great Hall.

"You're like a couple of school girls," Pansy finished, pulling Draco along to the Great Hall as well. A chorus of laughs erupted between the four as they entered the Great Hall. Ron looked over the the four and rolled his eyes, as did Blaise, who sat opposite him. Pansy and Hermione finally let go and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Like always, Draco and Harry sat next to each other, still blushing and not  _daring_ to look at each other. 

"Are they gonna be like this all day, 'mione?" Ron asked, taking a rather large bit of chicken. She shrugged and pulled out a book, reading up on her Anicent Runes. Harry's and Draco's fingers found their way to each other under the table and they laced them together. A large smile appeared on both of their faces. 

This veela thing definitely wasn't a problem at all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And thus ends chapter five. As you might have noticed, it's a lot like the movie. Sorry! But I was just trying to remember how it went and I can't really remember as much of the book as I wanted too. I hope you enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I listened to "A Window To The Past" for the majority of this chapter. It's definitely one of my favorite pieces by John Williams and one of my favorite scenes in the movie.

CHAPTER SIX

The day before the Quidditch match was the trip to Hogsmeade. Regretfully, Harry stared down at his permission form without a signature. He sat on the steps of the school entrance, smiling at Ron, Hermione, Blaise, and Pansy as they went on their way. 

"We'll bring you something back, mate," Ron said. Harry nodded.

"Have a good time, guys," Harry said, getting up and walking back into the school. A pair of arms wrapped around him, startling him.

"Jumpy, are we?" Draco asked, sliding his hands down Harry's arms and swinging around to the front, holding his hands.

"Draco, you git! Don't do that!" Harry said, though, there was a playful smile on his lips. Draco kissed his forehead, and pulled him along down the hall.

"So, was there anything you wanted to do today?" Draco asked. Harry thought for a moment before answering.

"If you don't mind, I wanted to see Professor Lupin."

"Lupin?"

* * *

The two walked around for a bit on the grounds before finding Professor Lupin on the bridge. 

"Professor!" Harry shouted, running up to him. Lupin looked up at the pair.

"Ah, boys. To what do I owe the pleasure?" 

"I wanted to know why last class"

"I stopped you from facing that Boggart?" Harry nodded. The professor nodded, sighing deeply.

"I had suspected that it would change into Voldemort, Harry." Lupin motioned for them to start walking with him. The two followed him off the bridge, heading toward the Black Lake. 

"I did think of him, Professor, but then I. . .I remembered the night on the train." Harry shivered a bit and Draco took hold of his hand.

"Then that suggests, Harry, that what you fear," he paused, "is fear itself. And you are wise to fear it." Harry nodded, contemplating the thought. Lupin continued, "Dementors like to make us. . .relive our most painful memories, Harry. They use them against us. And I have my fair share of painful memories, as I am sure you do." Lupin stopped walking, looking up into the sky. "But, I have so many fond memories. Many of them with my friends from my school years. Especially your mother, Harry. She was an uncommonly kind woman who seemed to see the best in everyone, even if they never saw it themselves. She was there for me at a time when no one else was. You are so much like your mother, my dear boy. Not just her eyes, but her kind heart. 

"But you are also just like James, your father. He had a knack for getting into trouble." Lupin smiled over at Harry. "You're more like them than you know." 

"Professor?" Draco asked, a bit timidly, though, he wouldn't admit it.

"Yes?"

"What were my parents like?" Despite thinking that Professor Lupin wouldn't want to talk about them, he smiled at Draco and then laughed a bit.

"You're father was much like you, Draco. Wanting to prove himself to be better than all the rest." Lupin thought back on his Hogwarts years. "But he most often failed during his first five years at Hogwarts. He was a mess in the Slytherin house.

"Now you're mother, she was a gem. Before befriending anyone in the Slytherin house, she was close with Lily. You'd never see them apart. It was when Narcissa's Veela inheritance came in during sixth year that many things changed. Lily focused more on making sure James stayed out of trouble and Narcissa helped Lucius become the man he is today, minus the Death Eater part. Narcissa has never been a fan of anything distasteful, as you must know." Draco nodded.

"I was told something way different," Draco whispered, sighing. 

"Image is important to Purebloods, Draco. But it doesn't have to be to you." Draco nodded, smiling up at the Professor. They arrived at the Black Lake and sat down on a couple of rocks. "Was there anything else?"

"I wanted to learn how to do what you did on the train, Professor Lupin," Harry blurted out. Lupin was slightly taken aback before answering the question.

"It's a complicated spell, Harry. Are you quite sure?" Lupin knew that Harry could handle it; he so was much like his mother when it came to learning new spells. Especially complicated ones. Harry nodded quickly. 

"Alright then. We'll start next year, after the Christmas break."

* * *

The students had arrived back from Hogsmeade trip and everyone had finished supper. The students were about to head up to their common rooms. Draco had been invited to the Gryffindor common room until 9pm, so they had a few hours. 

As Ron, Hermione, Harry, and Draco headed up the moving staircase, Ron kept babbling on about the trip.

"Honeydukes is amazing, they had so many things there, Harry! Don't worry, mate. I got you some candy. And some odd toy that might shake your hand a bit to harshly, but it's wicked nonetheless." Ron kept talking as they stopped. Harry looked over the heads of the students. Ginny came down through the crowd.

"Gin, what's going on?" Ron said through a mouthful of candy.

"The Fat Lady, she's gone!" With that, she ran down the stairs, looking for Headmaster Dumbledore, who was at the foot of the stairs.

"Headmaster! The Fat Lady's gone! The door is all torn up!" Ginny yelled, running back up the stairs. Dumbledore walked up the stairs, and faced the door. Running his hand over the torn portrait, he turned to Mr. Filch. 

 "Get every ghost to search for the Fat Lady," Dumbledore ordered. Filch shook his head.

"That won't be necessary, Headmaster. Look there," Filch said, pointing up toward a jungle-like picture. Dumbledore rushed up, as well as the students. Dumbledore arrived at the painting and stared at it for a moment.

"My dear lady, who would've done this?" Dumbledore asked the trembling woman. She shook as she stood up from behind the hippo.

"I don't d-dare utter his name, Headmaster. It chills me to the bone! He was black as night and with eyes like the Devil! He's here, somewhere in the castle." Her eyes widened. "Sirius Black!" She screamed as she hid behind the hippo once again. The students gasped and Harry clung a little closer to Draco. Dumbledore turned to Filch.

"Secure the castle, Mr. Filch and have all the students gather in the Great Hall. Hogwarts is under lockdown." Mr. Filch ushered the students down the stairs.

"Come on! 'urry up!" he shouted. Harry gave a worried look at Draco as they headed down the stairs and into the Great Hall. 

* * *

By 9pm, most of the students had fallen asleep. The teachers gathered at the entrance of the Great Hall to discuss the issue of Sirius Black.

"I didn't expect him to linger, Headmaster," whispered Professor Flitwick. 

"How did he get in completely undetected?" Snape asked, walking around the students with Dumbledore. "It could only be a professor that"

"No professor in my school would allow such a criminal into the school. I know them, Severus." Dumebldore paused. "Perhaps we should be sending the students home."

Severus nodded. "But what about Potter? Black is no doubt after him."

"We'll warn him, Severus. But let him sleep. He doesn't need anymore trouble that what was already given him." And with that, the teachers left the room, heading out to search once again.  

 


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

It was finally the day of the Quidditch game between the Hufflepuffs and the Gryffindors. Draco stood next to Hermione and Ron, who wore heavy raincoats. It had been pouring rain the past few days and Draco just knew that Harry was going to catch a cold after this game. But it wasn't extreme weather, so the game hadn't been canceled. 

Up on his broom, Harry zoomed up toward the sky, overlooking all of the commotion. His eyes scanned the game, trying to hone in on the Golden Snitch. It was his job as Seeker. Not being able to locate it, he zoomed back down in the game. Lightning flashed across the sky and one of his teammates' brooms caught on fire. Quickly, he went to her, making sure she landed a bit softer than what she would have. Then his eyes caught Cedric Diggory as he raced up into the clouds. Harry swiftly followed after him. The crowd cheered for Harry, with Draco, Hermione, and Ron the loudest of the bunch. Draco had never been so excited about Quidditch. He had only joined as a Second Year to prove he was better than Harry. But this was better than that. He loved watching Harry race through the rain, focused. 

Harry was up in the clouds now with Cedric, and they raced for the Snitch. Another bolt of lightning flashed across the sky, knocking out Cedric. The crowd saw him fall, and Draco tensed. Was Harry still up there? 

Harry had the Snitch in his sights. He was going to catch it. He reached forward, trying to snatch it. Suddenly, the air turned cold and ice formed over his broom.

"What?" he whispered, then looked up. Dementors formed around him.  _No,_ he thought.  _No, not now!_ As hard as he tried, he couldn't avoid the dementors. He shuddered as one drifted in front of him, sucking out a piece of his soul. His grip loosened on his broom and he felt himself falling. The ground became closer as he continued to fall.

A bright light shot through the air. Harry fell into darkness. 

* * *

Harry blinked himself awake. Although he was in the hospital wing, he wasn't exactly lying in the hospital bed.  He looked up at a blurry looking Draco Mafloy, who was asleep. Bright white wings encompassed them. Smiling, Harry settled back down into Draco and relaxed himself. Warmth radiated off of the Veela's wings, and seemed to lull Harry back to sleep, only to be woken up by Draco.

"Harry, did I wake you? I'm sorry, I thought you were awake," Draco said, looking down at Harry. Harry smiled lazily. 

"Oi! Are you two going to stay in there all day?" Fred and George yelled. Rolling his eyes, Draco pulled his wings back and let everyone crowd in around the two. Hermione, Ron, the twins, Neville, and Pansy were surrounding the bed. Harry pushed himself back against Draco, not clearly seeing everyone in front of him. He  _hated_ that. Glancing at his mate, Draco leaned over and picked up Harry's glasses from the bedside table and handed them to him.

"Thank you," Harry said, putting them on and sitting up a bit, getting a better look at everybody. 

 "Hey, Harry, how are you feeling?" Neville asked, smiling sheepishly.  Harry groaned as he sat up a bit.

"I've been worse, definitely worse," he muttered. He ran a hand through his untamed hair.

"Harry?" Ron stepped forward, holding a blanket wrapped around something. Harry saw the end of a broom peeking out. "When you fell. . .you're broom ended up hitting the Whomping Willow and. . .well. . ." Ron trailed off, opening up the blanket. Inside, there was a broken broom, pieces falling out as it moved around. Harry leaned back into Draco, a little downhearted. He had had that room since his first year at Hogwarts. He had gotten it from Professor McGonagall. 

"It's alright, mate," Fred said, grinning. "We still got plenty of time before the next game, so you can practice on another broom."

"Oooorrr," George said, smirking. "He can get a new one from that Veela of his." He and his twin snickered at the comment, thinking themselves clever. Harry rolled his eyes, and glanced up at Draco. 

"You know, I can get you one, Harry," Draco said in Harry's ear, only loud enough for Harry to hear. A pink color blossomed on Harry's cheeks. He knew that Draco could and that wasn't the part that had caused him to blush. It was the fact that Draco's lips were right by his ear. Even though they held hands and occasionally kissed sometimes (which Hermione squealed over most of the time), Harry realized that he had never sat like this with Draco in front of everyone. Despite himself, he felt his heart beating out of his chest. He couldn't believe that he was feeling uncomfortable with Draco. He had been fine the past few weeks, so why would it bother him now?

Harry looked down at the hospital bed. "Can we go back to our rooms?" he whispered. Draco stared at Harry for a moment before sighing. He could feel the nervousness from Harry.

"I'm going to take him back to the room, Madam Pomfrey," Draco said, helping Harry up. Madam Pomfrey only nodded and watched them leave. The rest of the crew watched the two leave, wondering why Harry would want to leave the infirmary. 

* * *

Harry sat on one side of the couch, distancing himself rather far from Draco, who was on the opposite end. Draco had put his wings back in, and he eyed Harry with curiosity. Harry had been fine with the small kisses and hand-holding over the past few weeks and he couldn't fathom why Harry would start distancing himself now. 

"Harry"

"I'm sorry," he whispered, looking down at the ground. Draco's brows furrowed and he slowly moved closer to Harry before taking his mate's hands in his.

"What ever for, Harry? You have nothing to be sorry for." He smiled at Harry, even though his mate was still looking at the floor. "We're only thirteen. You do realize we have all the time in the world. If anyone should apologize, it's me. I suppose I was taking it a bit too far in the infirmary." Harry lifted his head to look at Draco before leaning in and kissing him lightly on the lips. One of Draco's hands went flying to Harry's cheek, cupping it gently. Although Harry had meant to pull away, he was glued to Draco. Harry felt a warm radiate in his chest until it became unbearable. He pulled himself away from Draco, breath heavy and his chest aching. Draco smiled at his mate, pulling him into a hug.

"Draco? What just hap"

"Bonding, Harry. You took a step forward and we bonded emotionally." Draco pushed Harry away and his expression changed to a serious one. "This might be overwhelming, even for you. I'm sending a letter to mother." Draco kissed Harry's forehead and got up to owl his mother, leaving Harry looking dumbfounded on the couch. 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How many years has it been?  
> So sorry!

CHAPTER SEVEN

 

Draco paced around the room. Even though he'd just owled his mother no more than ten minutes ago, he expected her to be here by now. He had no patience at the moment and Harry was still too dumbfounded to even try and calm him down. He still sat on the couch, his fingers grazing his lips every few seconds, as if trying to catch the feel of Draco's lips again. Every few minutes, Harry would glance over at Draco, staring at the veela. He found him so much more . . . _entrancing_ now.

Draco dropped onto the couch next to Harry, who jumped a bit. A wave of several different emotions started to go through him: impatience, anger, frustration. He was already feeling flustered and embarrassed. With all these new emotions that weren't his, he felt invaded. He sucked in a quick breath, panicking a bit. Was this supposed to happen? He didn't like it if this was what it was going to be like. He pulled his knees to his chest, trying to block whatever Draco was feeling from going into him.

"Harry?" Draco turned to him, all thoughts of his mother gone. Harry looked over at the blond through his bangs, looking a bit scared.

"What's wrong?" Draco scooted closer to Harry, who slowly let go of his legs and leaned into Draco gratefully.

"I-it's nothing." Harry turned his head away quickly. He didn't want to bother the veela with his own problems. Even if they were going to deal with each other for the rest of their lives. 

An arm wrapped itself around Harry's shoulders, pulling him in close. Harry glanced up at Draco, who looked a bit worried. 

"I know you're feeling scared and nervous, and I guess that's what you should feel. You've never felt anything like this before, feeling what another person is feeling." Draco hardly knew anything about the bonds. He wasn't much help to Harry on the subject and he wished his mother would hurry. Feeling Harry being uneasy made him uncomfortable. He wanted Harry to be as happy as he could be. He didn't need to be bothered by any unwanted things.

There was a tapping at the window that jumped Harry. Laughing lightly, Draco got up and opened the window, letting the elegant gray owl into the room. It circled around the room before landing on the couch. With a letter held in its beak, it looked at Draco expectantly. The veela came and sat back down next to Harry.

"It's mother's owl," he murmured, taking the letter and nodding at the owl. It hooted and flew off back outside to its owner. Quickly, Draco opened the letter and read over its contents.

"She can't come until Saturday," he said, deflated. That was three days from now. Why wouldn't she be able to? She said that she would come whenever he had questions, whether small or big. What would keep her from helping him? He was still only thirteen and he didn't know everything about veelas.

He was pulled from his thoughts when he felt Harry's hands grasped his lightly. Harry leaned on Draco's shoulder, breathing slow and deep. Steadily, Draco felt himself relaxing, laying his head on Harry's. He closed his eyes and fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

When Harry opened his eyes, he noticed he could still see, though, some images were crooked. Realizing that he had fallen asleep with his glasses on (and that they were crooked), he tried to sit up quickly, only to fall back down onto what was the couch in his and Draco's room. He moved his head slightly, seeing blond hair falling over his chest. Draco lay on Harry's chest, breathing slowly and deeply, still asleep. Harry wished that the veela would get up. His legs were asleep and they definitely weren't going to move without Draco getting off of him. 

"Draco. . ." Harry whined, trying to shove him off onto the floor. Draco groaned before falling to the floor. He sat up quickly from his place on the carpet, hair disheveled. He looked up at Harry with a confused look on his face.

"How did I get here? And why are you on the couch?" 

Harry sat up, his legs feeling like there were needles poking him. "I think we fell asleep here last night." Harry cast a quick Tempus charm. Green numbers floated in the air, telling them both that they were late to their third period class. 

"You can't be serious!" Harry yelled. He bolted up, his vision blackening for a minute from getting up to quickly. He stumbled across the floor, Draco getting up to go help him. The veela's arms circled around Harry's waist, pulling the raven haired boy toward him. "Why don't we just stay here until lunch? We can just say that you were sick," Draco whispered, trying to pull Harry back to the couch.

"No, no. Last time I missed a Potions class was terrible. Snape will have my head this time!" Harry yelled, trying to pull himself out of Draco's arms. Draco only held him tighter, smirking as Harry glared at him over his shoulder. 

"I hate you," he murmured. Draco only nodded, settling on the couch once more. "I'm going to my next class and you can't tell me no, Draco," Harry muttered, finally relaxing into Draco, who hummed in response. The emotions between them were calm and serene. Now that he was relaxed, Harry regretted saying that he needed to go to Potions. This was obviously way more comfortable and he didn't have to think. 

* * *

After they had finished up Potions, Hermione had lectured Harry on sleeping in and "just because end of the year exams weren't for another few months didn't mean he could slack off and cuddle." Harry only rolled his eyes as they walked to Hagrid's. It was their free period. The Golden Trio had wanted to see Buckbeak again. As well, Harry wanted a couple of hours to himself. Draco had wanted to look in the library and see if he could find more on veelas, so he, as well as Harry, would be better prepared when Draco's mother came to Hogwarts on Saturday. Harry was a little on edge with the whole "feeling someone else's emotions" thing, even thought Draco tried to remain calm and neutral with his feelings. They were feelings nonetheless, and not his own. Draco thought it would be good for Harry to go and relax with his friends. 

Harry sat on the chair (more a couch to him) in Hagrid's hut. He had stopped and greeting Buckbeak quickly before heading inside. Hagrid had been cooking what he said was a traditional soup of giants but smelled to the trio like burning eggs and wet dog. Hagrid offered the trio a small bowl (small bowl being about the size of you average cooking pot), but they all said "No, thanks, Hagrid!" He found it rather funny, and quietly chuckled while he spooned out his soup. 

Hagrid was very intrigued with Harry's new boyfriend. While he knew Draco hadn't been a favorite of the group for the past two years, the things that had happened between the Gryffindors and the Slytherin were very small things, other than the "mudblood" incident, but Draco had already apologized to Hermione, on the first day of school even!

"So, 'arry. What's he like, the Malfoy fellow?" Hagrid had asked. 

"Well, he's . . .quieter than I had expected. Not as much of a git as I thought he was. Quite sweet, actually, when he's not stressed. There's a lot of pressure to do well in school, but overall, he's wonderful, Hagrid."

"Lot better than he was the last two years, I'll say," Ron chipped in. He hardly minded Malfoy now that he knew him a little better. 

"Pansy, too. She's one of the best students to study with. She's hilarious, Hagrid. I'm all about this new friendship with the Slytherins. No more feuds between houses. Many of the students are now sitting in other house's tables in the Great Hall," Hermione said. The year overall had been calm. At least this year she wasn't worried sick trying to study for exams while fighting with the Slytherins and getting the boys to study. Harry studied with Draco, and Ron was usually with her, Pansy, and Blaise for group study sessions. It looked like the boys might even passed with above average grades. They were both smart enough for it, they just didn't have the ambition that she did.

"That's wonderful ta here, 'ermione. It's a good thing to know that the lot of you aren't fightin' anymore."

"Draco and I have out little fights, but we usually make up by the next day. Other than that, it's been a peaceful year. No fights, no dark wizards. Just a normal year for once," Harry said. He suddenly had an overwhelming feeling of laughter bubble up inside him. While the others continued talking, he was trying to keep himself from giggling. After a moment or two, Hermione noticed him shaking a bit.

"Harry? Are you alright?" He barely nodded at her, bursting in a fit of laughter for a few short moments before settling back down. 

"I'm sorry, I should" Another fit of giggles. "go. Draco, he must of" Laughter. "found something funny." Harry took a deep breath. "I can feel what he's feeling, so that's why I'm laughing. Catch you guys at dinner!" He yelled as he ran out the door. He snorted most of the way back to the castle. 

* * *

Whatever Draco was laughing at, Harry would never know. But as soon as he had entered the library, Draco was on him like a lion on food. 

"How was researching?" he asked once Draco let go.

"It was good. I looked up a little more on the 'feeling each other's feelings' thing, and basically what it said was that it would settle down in a few days. It's just so new to us, so we just have to get used to it. After a while, we can control the feelings we send to each other. By the time Mother gets here, we should feel a little more normal that how we feel now," Draco explained. Harry nodded. Everything to do with veelas was so fascinating. He was learning something new everyday. 

"It's amazing, knowing what each other is feeling. I don't quite mind it as much as I did last night. It still feels a little foreign, but not in a bad way, I guess? Do you get what I'm trying to say?" Harry knew what he meant. He hoped Draco knew what he meant? Shouldn't he know? They were "destined" to be together, anyway. He definitely should know what he meant. It made sense. 

Harry was pulled from his thoughts when he felt a pair of lips on his cheek. "You seemed a little caught up in your thoughts. Come on, it's time for dinner."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's short, but I have a four day weekend, so hopefully I will post another chapter.  
> Writer's block and senioritis don't mix well.


End file.
